


Confessions

by CyberDalek96



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: After the filming of that fateful scene in Doomsday, Billie and David confess their feelings. Short one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters. I also do not own Billie Piper and David Tennant.  
> *This is a work of fiction. In this work, David and Billie are single.  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.  
> *This is one of my first works of Doctor Who-related fan fiction, written a few years back.

"I lo...I love you," she managed to choke out, forcing a small smile.

  
"Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler--" he replied sadly and faded from the scene. He'd wanted to hear her say that for so long. Sure, she was just saying what the scriptwriters wanted her to say, but he couldn't help but feel that there was truth in the statement.

  
The emotional goodbye scene ended minutes later. The two of them rushed to put on heavy coats; the sun wasn't shining, the light breeze was chilly, and the fact that they were on a beach standing near the water didn't help.

  
Her tears continued to fall, as this was supposed to be her last episode. He had a lump in his throat he could barely swallow. They wrapped their arms around each other, holding one another in a tight embrace.

  
After a few moments, she spoke, her voice shaky, "I'm going to miss you so much, David."

  
"I'll miss you, too, Billie. We can still hang out when neither of us are busy. And maybe you'll be able to visit the set sometime." Somehow, he managed to keep his voice steady. He laid a soft kiss on the top of her head. Even through her thick blonde hair, she could feel the warmth of his breath.

  
Billie pulled away and looked into his deep brown eyes. "There's something I need to say."

  
"You can tell me anything."

  
She bit her bottom lip and glanced at the ground nervously, looking back up at him a few seconds later. "David, I-I love you."

  
Anxious tears fell from her hazel eyes. David grinned. "Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it, Billie Piper--"

  
He didn't get to finish his sentence. Billie stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his, placing one hand on the back of his neck to steady herself, gripping his majestically messy brown hair gently. More than surprised, David gasped and raised his expressive eyebrows, but he quickly relaxed and leaned into the sweet kiss, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

  
Desiring more than television allowed, Billie parted her lips and allowed David's tongue entrance. Their tongues waltzed with each other, and the kiss deepened. It was a kiss full of passion and pure love, not lust.

  
After some time, they broke the kiss and shyly smiled at one another. Billie collapsed against David's firm chest, and they returned to their embrace.

  
"Now, what was I saying before I was so rudely interrupted?" David inquired sarcastically, "Oh, yes, that's right. Billie Piper, I love you."

  
The two stood holding each other contentedly, not wanting the moment to end. They silently thanked God for bringing them together on _Doctor Who_ and allowing them to develop such a fantastic friendship. They also thanked him for the fact that they now knew their feelings for each other were reciprocated.


End file.
